


beside the salty water

by chryysaskk



Series: songs for goodnight [5]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia and Jaskier | Dandelion Go To The Coast, Gift Fic, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, POV Jaskier | Dandelion, Short & Sweet, Tenderness, no beta but we don't die we're too soft, they're in LOVE your honour, verses from a song i will never finish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 21:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30078429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chryysaskk/pseuds/chryysaskk
Summary: The beach is silent, except for the singing of a voice that resembles a siren’s, yet gentler, loving, warm. Like home.Feel me falling, feel me sinkingFeel my breath foam on the waves,For the sea’s my love, my mistress,and my heart’s a heart that craves.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: songs for goodnight [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859638
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	beside the salty water

**Author's Note:**

> this is a gift to my lovely friend iro who had requested this a month ago and it was too soft for me to refuse.  
> title is from in memoriam by the oh hello's.  
> you can also find this on [tumblr](https://wanderlust-t.tumblr.com/post/645376906767810560/beside-the-salty-water)  
> i hope you enjoy and if you decide to leave kudos or a comment i will give you a smooch on the head <3

The water is warm, the kind of warmth that makes him shiver, like a touch on starved skin. A wide smile spreads on his lips. The water is warm, the sea is dark, and it’s summer. He raised his eyes, meets two amber stars gazing at him and he thinks, he’s never felt more willing to drown in a sea before. But if it was to drown in the sea of Geralt’s eyes, then so be it.

The water is warm, the sea is dark, it’s summer and Geralt is beside him. On the coast.

He outstretches his hand for him to take, nods. “Come on, it’s not cold.” Geralt huffs, as if he would be bothered by the cold, as if he would care at all if it was to be with him. He can feel his heart laughing at him, merrily. He laughs too.

Strong fingers are entwined in his and without second thought, he drags the witcher with him, their feet splashing in the water. Geralt curses, gaining a loud laughter out of him that echoes in the silent beach and gets lost in the gentle waves. Yet he knows Geralt, he knows him now, and the wild glint in his eyes, the lopsided grin embellishing his lips make him stop in his tracks, and as Geralt sinks his hands in the water, he knows he has to run. And turns to do so with a gasp. But he’s too late and the moment he hears Geralt laughing thriumphantly behind him is the exact moment he feels water drenching him whole, dripping off him like rain.

He chuckles incredulously. “So it’s war.”

He turns around to face a wide-eyed and smiling Geralt and kicks the water, sending a wave of sea drops at him and then yelps as Geralt readies another attack. The beach is far from silent now, roaring with laughter and limbs splashing in the water and, from time to time, a shriek followed by a quite eloquent “Fuck you, Geralt!” drowned in giggles.

The beach is far from silent afterwards, as they dry on the sand under the moonlight and the sound of lute strings floats on the air.

Jaskier stares at Geralt, finds himself unable to tear his gaze away, not even when Geralt turns to look back at him. Oh, he knows, the days when he would avoid his eyes were far away now. And he had spent too long missing them to hide from them now. His fingers dance on the strings just like the smile that dances on his lips, and he tilts his head. “I love you,” he whispers and knows that he would be grateful if that was the only thing he could utter for the rest of his life, if it was to bring such a burning light on Geralt’s face.

“I miss you,” Geralt says and Jaskier can feel his heart flying. He chuckles, shakes his head.

“I’m right here, love.”

A small smile curves Geralt’s lips and he lowers his head. “I miss you for all the times you were not.”

“ _Oh_.” It’s as silent as a breath, fond, coming with the sweetness of a caress. Jaskier cups the witcher’s cheek, making him return his gaze and then close his eyes, leaning into the touch. Jaskier leans and presses their lips together, barely-there like a ghost’s kiss. “We have plenty of time to make up for those.”

Geralt opens his eyes and rests their foreheads together, pulling a wet strand of hair away from Jaskier’s eyes. Jaskier grins and thinks he hasn’t loved so much before and if he has, it was far away to feel like home now. He lets out a short breath as if to let it flow with the breeze, like a promise to always be there, in the wind. Then returns his hands on his lute.

The beach is silent, except for the singing of a voice that resembles a siren’s, yet gentler, loving, warm. Like home.

  


_Feel me falling, feel me sinking_

_Feel my breath foam on the waves,_

_For the sea’s my love, my mistress,_

_and my heart’s a heart that craves._

  


He feels Geralt’s hand on his hair and stares up at him, his head rested on his lap. He reaches for his other hand, cradles it in his and brings it up on his lips, kissing knuckles that were not made to be kissed. His eyes never leave Geralt. He smiles. “It’s almost absurd,” he mutters and Geralt raises his eyebrow. Jaskier feels like sinking. “So many stars in the sky. And yet I can’t stop gazing at you.”

Geralt chuckles and Jaskier thinks that’s the only sound he wishes to hear for the rest of his life. Then he leans down and presses his lips on his forehead, and Jaskier closes his eyes, letting the sea pull him to its bottom.

“I love you, Jaskier,” Geralt says and the beach is silent, except for Jaskier breathing the water in, and laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!!
> 
> come say hi on [tumblr](http://wanderlust-t.tumblr.com) if you'd like <33


End file.
